


I Love You

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You tell the Doctor you love her and she doesn’t react the way you thought she would.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Kudos: 35





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: [This post](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612653726319181824/sitting-a-step-above-the-doctor-with-her-between) from [@queerconfusionthings](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/).  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A

The console room was silent, spare for the general sounds of the TARDIS. The rest of the Fam had gone to bed. It had been a long day. You, meanwhile, couldn’t stand the idea of bed without calming down first. You’d almost lost the Doctor. The thought alone was terrifying. But seeing her like that… It froze you to your core.

The whole ordeal made you realize something though. You needed to tell her. You’d been putting it off because you were scared. You were dating, sure. And she let you hold her and kiss her. And you slept in the same bed with her. But that didn’t mean she would feel the same way. She was thousands of years old. She’d been through so much. She deserved your love. But that didn’t mean she felt the same way.

You were currently sitting on the steps in the console room. The Doctor was a step below you, leaning back between your legs and against your chest. Her coat wasn’t on, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and her suspenders were hanging around her waist. Your arms were firmly wrapped around her. The steady beat of her hearts reassured you that she was okay.

She shook lightly, from what you couldn’t tell. You grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with your thumb. She let out a breath and sunk further into you. You smiled down at her. How could someone be so beautiful no matter the situation?

Careful not to disrupt the peace, you brushed her hair back from her neck and leaned in. Your lips gently pressed against the smooth skin of her neck. She shivered lightly. You smiled against her skin and repeated the action, this time against her pulse point. Her pulse quickened under your lips. You paused in your kisses and took a breath. She smelled of vanilla and oil. You sighed happily and pressed another kiss to her neck. _It was now or never…_

“I love you.” You whispered, before pulling back to look at her. Her breathing hitched. Tears started to form. You smiled at her softly. “You don’t need to say it back, Doctor. I just needed you to know.”

Her eyes were unfocused. You couldn’t make out the expression on her face. You ran your fingers through her hair as if to comfort her. Her breathing was ragged, like she was on the verge of a panic attack. “It’s alright.” You whispered. Your other hand rubbed up and down her arm. “You deserve all the love in the universe, Doctor. I love you with all my heart and it’s okay if you don’t say it back because it doesn’t matter to me.” Her shoulders started to shake at your words. Warm tears fell down her shirt. “It’s okay, love.” You whispered and wiped away the tears with your thumb. You place a gentle kiss against her cheek, then another against her clothed shoulder. Your thumbs massaged her hands. You continued to comfort her with soothing words.

You hadn’t meant to make her cry, truly. It wasn’t the reaction you were expecting. Granted you didn’t expect her to say it back, but you hadn’t expected her to start crying.

“Doctor, it’s alright if you’re not ready to say it. It’s alright no matter what you’re feeling.” You began to pepper feather-light kisses against her exposed skin. It would be alright in the end, you just knew it. It would be alright because you love her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account ](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
